the_better_wings_of_firefandomcom-20200215-history
SeaWings
in the English translations]] in the German translations]]SeaWings are one of the seven dragon tribes of Pyrrhia, alongside SkyWings, SandWings, MudWings, RainWings, NightWings, and IceWings. They reside in the Sea Kingdom on the northeastern side of Pyrrhia, and share borders along the coast with the MudWings and SkyWings. The NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia describes them as having blue, green, or aquamarine scales; webs between their claws; gills on their necks; and glow-in-the-dark stripes on their tails, snouts and underbellies. They can breathe underwater, see in the dark, create huge waves with their tails, and they are excellent swimmers. Their current ruler as of the events of Darkness Of Dragons is Queen Coral, and they were allied with Princess Blister in the War of SandWing Succession. The Royal Family -- Appearance and Description SeaWings have gills along their necks''Webs grimaced, scratching one claw over the gills along his neck.'' - Prologue, The Dragonet Prophecy that pulse when angry''The gills in her long neck were pulsing like they always did when she was angry.'' - Tsunami, Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy. They also have webbed talons and powerful tails that can "empty the river with one big splash"He wished he had webs between his talons, too, or gills, or a tail like hers, so powerful she could nearly empty the river with one big splash. - Tsunami, Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy. They have been described with translucent eyes''... with her translucent green eyes.'' - Tsunami, Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy SeaWings have been described with scales in shades of deep blue, cobalt,A red-gold scale was caught between her sharp white teeth. ... Her deep blue scales shimmered like cobalt glass in the torchlight. - Tsunami, Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy and with eyes that are green''... with her translucent green eyes.'' - Tsunami, Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy in color. SeaWing Eggs SeaWing eggs are blue with large swirl-like patterns of darker blue, as shown in the graphic novel. Unlike the egg in the graphic novel, which is Tsunami's and thus the 'deepest blue', it can be assumed most eggs are lighter in color. It is unknown if the color of the egg has any relation to the color of the hatchling's scales. Habitat and Culture -SeaWings live under water in the Deep Palace but they used to have a palace above the water called the summer palace but the SkyWings destroyed it. Naming Conventions - Known SeaWings and SeaWing Hybrids mode=list namespace= category=SeaWings shownamespace=false addlasteditor=false addlastedit=false Trivia *In The Dragonet Prophecy, Tsunami uses swimming as a solution to many problems''"Jump in the river" was Tsunami's solution for everything. Bored? Aching bones? Dry scales? Brain overstuffed with history of the war? "Jump in the river!" she'd shout whenever any of the other dragonets complained.'' - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy; being in the water may have a calming or relaxing effect on SeaWings. *Most dragon tribes, aside from SeaWings, dislike being wet''Tsunami certainly did not care that she was the only one who could breathe underwater or that most dragon tribes hated getting wet.'' - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy. *Tsunami states in The Dragonet Prophecy'' that dragon bones are almost as hard as diamonds."Your ribs are not broken," Tsunami said, poking him in the side with her nose. "Dragon bones are almost as hard as diamonds. You're fine."'' - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy Canonical Art SeaWingLineart-JoyAng.png|An average SeaWing, illustrated by Joy Ang 2012 WoF02.jpg|Tsunami on the English cover of The Lost Heir, illustrated by Joy Ang Wings-of-Fire-2-German-cover-724x1024.jpg|Tsunami on the German cover of The Lost Heir, illustrated by Max Meinzold TalonsOfPowerCover-JoyAng.png|Turtle on the English cover of Talons of Power, illustrated by Joy Ang GraphicNovel-SeaWingEgg.png|Tsunami's egg as first seen in The Dragonet Prophecy (graphic novel) References Category:Dragon Tribes